


No Good- inspired by Depeche Mode

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Series: Johnlock as inspired by songs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erections, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rutting, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sherlock Seducing John, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls out John on the fact that they should be together. Sherlock attempts to seduce John. Will John finally succumb to Sherlock's attraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good- inspired by Depeche Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I receive no money from use of the lyrics which are owned by Depeche Mode.  
> I do not own the characters of Sherlock. Merely these use of my imagination and characters + song.  
> Lyrics are Italicized.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> z

" Sherlock you know I care about you... as a (throat clearing) friend and"- he of course was cut off by Sherlock.

Sherlock had been sitting in his chair with his fingers steeped and his almond shaped eyes squinted. It was his thinking face. John felt like punching this familiar 'we both know what's going on here' face when both did not.

"Its quite alright, John. _I'm_ _gonna take my time._ _I have_ all _the time in_ _the world,_ _to make you mine..._ _It is written in the stars above"._

" How do you mean 'take your time'? You have never, not once in all these years expressed a desire to 'make me yours', why now? Because I'm married and now its a challenge?" John was raising his voice without meaning to. Since the wedding and moving out Sherlock had not been taking it as well as hoped. Mainly John was the only person who was privy to and on the receiving end of just how 'a bit not good' things had changed since the wedding.

"What should I have said John... some kind of poetic drivel you would send your girlfriend of the week? I have tried to show you in so many ways but ever you see but do not observe! For fuck's sake its been evident to EVERYONE since we became roommates/ partners that there was something more... always filling all the silences and pregnant pauses in conversations... the elephant in the room John! So should I have come to you with some ramblings like ' _The gods decree._ _You'll be right here by my side,_ _right next to me_ my darling, my Captain, my dearest?!"

When he forced sentiment those were the times John could totally see the Holmes brothers' resemblance. As if they detest what they are saying and are affronted it even had to come out of their mouths, requiring breath and energy better spent elsewhere.

"Yes, you prick! I would have loved words like that of sentiment of any kind, not just during the Best Man speech, after the fucking fact I was newly married! You had me here for years, Sherlock. Years! And you bring this up why? Why now?"

"Because, John! I know you don't love her! You aren't having hardly any physical contact together and your conversations are limited to the baby. Am I right? You know, _you can run but you cannot hide."_

John's temperature raised a few degrees. He knew he had been called out, and rightly so. But that didn't change that at the moment, he was married.

"Why didn't you 'object' in the church?! I mean, why now? All this? Are you **jealous** Sherlock Holmes?"

" Ok, John... how about a little wager? I bet I can make you **beg ** for me, for my touch, for everything you have ever wanted. Just give me a few days. Then if I fail, we go back to you being in denial and 'best friends'... If I win, you beg. On your knees. For me."

Sherlock was still in his chair. Nothing flusters him. John had turned his back and was putting his tea cup away in the sink. Suddenly he felt heat behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was the detective. Sherlock got close enough to his back that John could feel his heat, which made John blush... he could smell his shower soap and aftershave. John kept his eyes closed and tried to steady his breathing. But his mind was begging for Sherlock to step just one inch closer, wrapping his arms around the doctor. Sherlock ghosted his nose along John's neck, taking in and cataloging every nuance. Now his breath was on John's neck. It was taking *immense* control to not stick out his tongue to lick the doctor and suck on his earlobe. Instead, he spoke so close to his ear that every syllable was its own torture and reward.

_"Don't say you want me,_ _don't say you need me,_ _don't say you love me..._ _Its understood_ John, by everyone but you. "

Sherlock backed away from John, and turned before the other man could see his erection. Sherlock went to sit on the couch. He attempted to look busy. He noticed that John puttered around the kitchen far longer than he needed to. Sherlock wasn't even sure what he had managed to find that kept him so busy. But John was so flustered he kept wiping over the same area of counter, in a daze. No matter what he felt for Sherlock, a vow was a vow- John made one to Mary and Sherlock made one to John and Mary. May be in another life they'd be together, there was too much up in the air, too many loose ends with Mary and there was the baby to think of in all this. It wasn't a marriage of love, trust and loyalty... not anymore at least. It was two people legally binded on paper who had common interest, a this point and until proven otherwise, his baby. Of course he cared for Sherlock in every way, but he had too much complication right now. He can't, and won't, jump because Mr. Holmes has decided they should be together.

He went for the door and was met by Sherlock. The taller man hovered over him and held himself there with his long arm. He leaned down and got eye-to-eye with John,his gorgeous eyes penetrating his mind and sending signals to places he wished they wouldn't go. Sherlock noticed the pupils dilated, could see the elevated blood pressure by the vein in his neck and his sexual excitement by the semi-erection in the other man's pants. He talked in a very quiet and silky voice.

_"Don't say you're happy,_ _out there without me,_ _I know you can 't be..._ _'Cause it's no good"._

Then he leaned closer as if to kiss John, getting oh so close that their breaths, which had picked up, were mingling. John swallowed hard. Sherlock kept his eyes on the doctor's mouth, doing things to it in his mind that he could only hope would be reality one day. John was also staring intently at Sherlock's mouth. His perfect cupid's bow. Full lower lip. He imagined tracing them both with his tongue and fisting his thick dark hair. 

"Well then, I guess you should be going then... bye bye". 

And with that John was ushered out the door of their- Sherlock's- flat. John walked all the way home that afternoon. Not for the fresh air but to get all those dirty thoughts out of his system before he got home, or at least, he would have thought of them enough over the course of the walk all the boners will be used up and he'll not have such strong reactions later. Boy was he so wrong. Mary asked how Sherlock was and what did they get up to. John said Sherlock had been acting weird but then again its Sherlock he is talking about, one of the traits he did love him for. In the shower, the thoughts he had been dismissing all evening came flooding out. His poor erection had been denied release all day and needed a good seeing to. Just as he was about to have a nice wank thinking of Sherlock's mouth , Mary walks in. She sees the erection, thinks its for her, and gets into the shower. He had never fantasized while he was with Mary. He didn't need to she was great in bed. Sexy in a quirky way. Up to trying anything at least once. But right now, in this shower, his mind and body wanted Sherlock. As he fucked her mouth he was fuckin his. So now he was fantasizing and over a man at that!! When he got close to the end of the mind-blowing blow job, he knew he needed to get back into reality and focus on Mary. When he came, he wanted to shout Sherlock's name so loud. Just a few more days and this little experiment will be over. John Watson never begs.

The next day John arrived at Baker Street ready for anything. He found the detective on the couch, reading over some papers Lestrade had sent over regarding a case he thought they might be interested in. Sherlock said to expect he and John at the Yard the following day, after the DI had more info for them. The rest of the morning was spent the same as many others had. The men reading papers and articles, making notes, formulating webs of info, etc.

It was nearing lunchtime when John said, "Sherlock, how about I go out and pick us up something. Won't take me long?"

"Yes, John, that sounds wonderful. Cheers".

Maybe Sherlock had forgotten all that 'together' business after all. When he walked in the sitting room, Sherlock was palming his cock thru his trousers, moaning.

"What tha fuck Sherlock?? You have a room, bathroom I mean this is our sitting room!"

"No John, its now MY sitting room. If you are so embarrassed then leave. But my body was reacting to you and I was trying to take care of it. "

"So what am I supposed to do just sit and watch? Go hide in my old room, leave, what?!"

"You know you could stay but I don't think you could handle it. Even though you are a doctor and understand what a man's body goes through during arousal and the steps to be taken to remedy it". Challenge extended.

" I can fucking handle anything Sherlock, so go on, let's get this 'biological process' taken care of so we can eat lunch before it gets cold". Challenge accepted.

Sherlock gave a wry grin and walked back over to the couch. John sat down in Sherlock's chair. He was going to be fine. This is a guy thing, nothing sexy to him about that. Just let the other man have his fun so they could eat. It was kind of sexy to see the almighty Sherlock Holmes practicing exhibitionism. Sherlock started by unbuttoning his purple shirt, the one that was too tight but John didn't complain. Each bottom released from its hold was pushed open, showing the skin underneath. Down, down til he reached the last one and then he slipped it from his torso. He was as pale as marble, but looked softer than that. A smattering of chest hair in the middle and toned chest and abs. John knew that Sherlock never took his eyes off the doctor. Next came the belt unbuckle (which at the moment was the sexiest sound in the world... his mind wandered to imagining Sherlock coming home from work and without need for approval, bending John over the kitchen table and unbuckling his buckle before he undid his pants and..

Sherlock's pants were already off, his cock in hand. He was moaning. " John... mmmm J John where did your mind go off t to?"

"I was, uh, just daydreaming I guess". Fuck the sight of Sherlock pumping his cock was driving him insane. Something was changing. He WANTED Sherlock on that couch. But he was still holding strong. Or trying to.

"I wish this was your hand on me... John stop fighting it... I want your body on me... I want you..in me, like this" and he licked two fingers and as they disappeared inside him and his eyes closed and his back arched, John had to readjust himself. He was sweating. Fuck what was Sherlock doing to him? As Sherlock came, his panting, mixed with John's name was too much. Too much! John got up and literally had to leave. 

Later he text Sherlock apologizing for his quick exit. He received seven reply messages in return:

_I'll be fine._ -SH 

_I'll be waiting patiently til you see the signs._ -SH

_And come running to my open arms._ -SH

_When will you realize?_ \- SH

_Do we have to wait til our worlds collide?_ -SH

_Open up your eyes._ -SH

_You can't turn back the tide._ -SH

 

John thought he should hide those messages... but then again she probably already guess with her 'skill set'. Tomorrow John would need to talk with Sherlock and tell him for now this madness needs to stop. We can revisit things after the baby is born. He had trouble sleeping that night.

Next morning, John and Sherlock met up at NSY to talk with Lestrade and do their 'thing'. They took everything to the usual room they are allowed to work in. As they set about setting up, Sherlock had to go around John. It was a tight squeeze but today made tighter by John's erection. He had full intention of talking to Sherlock but if he was honest with himself, the last few days, have made an impact on John. He wanted to stop pretending, stop the lies... to himself mostly. Sherlock made no mention of the erection, but matched with one of his own. He had reached for something on the table, as usual, only this time he let his erection rut up against John's crack. John made a quick intake of breath. Fuck, the feeling of the other man's cock against him gave him chills up and down his spine. Sherlock did it agonizingly so... so much so John thought he might faint. Then, Sherlock sat at the table and John seemed to drop something, then Sherlock realized his fly is coming down and John has taken his whole length into his mouth. Lestrade and Donovan came into the room asking questions and Sherlock tried to sound coherent while John was playing with the tip and licking the slit. Just as they left, Sherlock came hard. He bit down on his knuckles to try and muffle his moans and screams. 

John said he had to go get a snack,so Sherlock stayed behind. 10 minutes later he got text messages from John:

I'm ready, willing, lustfully, reverently, unashamedly, wantonly, sinfully, lovingly ready to BEG -JW

I've realized, I can't be happy without you-JW

I want you-JW

I need you-JW

I love you-JW

My eyes have been opened-JW

Meet me downstairs in the cab, tell Lestrade something has come up.-JW

Its time our worlds collided ;)-JW


End file.
